


Sweet Child of Mine

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon verse, Eren is bullied by the Military Police, M/M, You might seen this on Tumblr, or so I hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was getting too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Child of Mine

He saw the kid from the high window, his eyes wandered over and concentrated on the light spot of dust; the very brave young man with a combination of sky and sea for eyes was training with his 3DMG as the other boys from Recon Corps.

He knows Erwin is talking to him but he doesn’t pay attention, he’s more concentrated on the moving figure that flies around practicing some movements.

“Levi?” the blonde man asks on his back.  
“Yes?” he nods still not looking.  
“Thought you weren’t listening”  
“I am”  
“I thought you were watching the trainers.”  
“I am”  
“You’re looking at Eren”  
“I am” he says nonchalantly and Erwin chuckles at his bold answer.  
“Levi?”  
"Yes, Erwin?” he finally turns to face the taller man.  
“Don’t get too close.”  
“I won’t”

The subject of their conversation was talking with his sister and friends absolutely oblivious of what the higher ranks thoughts and Levi sighs moving away from the window, sits on a chair and both men continue to work.

The soldiers were taking a break to lunch, Erwin was missing due to a meeting and Hanji was happily talking about titans with some kids so Levi could enjoy his lunch at peace or so he thought; slowly the brown hair young soldier nods briefly as a salute and sits by his side; they stay in silence until he asks in a calm voice.

“What happened to you?” Eren shrugs and avoids his gaze.

“Nothing” he eats slowly still not facing the Corporal.

“You can’t lie” Levi passes a leg over the long bench they were sitting and watches the turquoise eyed boy who’s now blushing embarrassed of being caught lying and he wants to laugh, ‘such a brat’ he thinks. “Go to my office once you’re done” he stands and walks away without waiting for the boy to answer.

A soft knock on his door alerts him and he leans to his desk pressing against it. 

“Come in” Eren’s silhouette comes into the room with a slow pace. “What happened to you?” he asks once more; even with his titan powers Levi knew something was wrong, Levi got to know the boy and learn to see far from the stormy eyes and fierce attitude. 

“Heichou” the boy whispers and he doesn’t have to wait too much before he finds himself screaming silently in his mind.

DAMN PIGS

The younger one is fighting his tears and his shoulders are tense now; Eren still doesn’t want to look at him but with shaky hands and trembling voice speaks to tell him the true.

DAMN FILTHY PIGS

Levi knuckles turn white as the child keeps babbling about how they all were in the city getting supplies and some soldiers from the Military Police started to mess with the kid just because the public knowledge of his titan powers; now he has to see the youngest break apart feeling afraid about his own humanity. Was he human? Was he a monster?

Levi acts on a reflex and brings the boy close to him, he feels the boy jump but not turning away his touch; they stay like that just seconds as he starts speaking.

"Listen to me, Eren” he whispers at the kid with a firm tone. “You are alive” he reaches Eren’s chest and places his hand against it at the level of the heart feeling the beat coming from it. “You are alive. You live and fight for yourself and that makes you human” carefully he cares the burnet hair. “You are human Eren” that’s all it takes for Eren to let go and cling at the man while hot and hurt tears started falling down his face.

He embraces the sobbing boy and keeps him at his chest, safe; between his arms; taking Eren’s hand and landing it at his own body, he talks again. “You can feel that too” Eren is finally looking at him and his eyes are full with surprise. “You are as human as me” the soldier crazily nods at his statement and hugs the man grateful. He knew all that; what other people thought about him and he didn’t really mind but being stalk by the military over and over was exhausting and he didn’t know how much he could take; so being treated like an equal by the man he admired, the one considered Humanity’s Strongest leave him feeling such a relief and now he couldn’t stop.

Levi cares his hair once more and his heart skip when Eren hugs him back; leaving his chin on Eren’s head, he thinks Erwin can go fuck himself as he wasn’t going to let go the boy; it was too late, he was already too close.


End file.
